Dragon Ball Online
Dragon Ball Online (ドラゴンボールオンライン, Doragon Bōru Onrain, Korean: 드래곤볼 온라인) (officially abbreviated as DBO) is a MMORPG (M'assively '''M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'ole 'P'laying 'G'ame) being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events at the conclusion of the Dragon Ball manga series. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea, during the summer of 2007, though development was delayed by a year and it was then scheduled to go live in Korea by the end of 2008, and in Japan in 2009 http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/game/docs/20080227/korea_21.htm. Further delays set in until April 2009 when closed beta testing began in South Korea . No North American release has been announced as of yet, though in a press conference held in South Korea on February 14th, 2008, NTL expressed interest in releasing the game to a worldwide audience. http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements. It has been stated that Toriyama has been working on character designs for this project for the last five years.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html To date, it is possible to play the game's current development phase (Patch 1.0.25) through acquiring a Korean Netmarble account. It is reported that the Korean version of the game will be free to play with a cash shop. http://www.dbocom.com/forum/ Story Dragon Ball Online is set in Age 1000, exactly 216 years after Goku left the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to train Uub in Age 784, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. During this period time, a number of notable events have occurred; Majin Buu created a wife named Booby, and they soon have a son, thus the start of the Majin race on Earth; Namekians have fled to Earth after Miira attacked and destroyed New Namek. Meanwhile, on Earth, many Humans have taken up advanced martial arts; some have trained under Krillin's revived Turtle School, Tien Shinhan's re-established Crane School, and Goten and Trunks' new Kikoukenjutsu Sword School; schools made popular due to Gohan's book, which explained ki control and martial arts to the public. King Kai also taught the populous of Earth (Humans and Namekians) the Kaio-ken technique, and Majins have managed to mimic it. Also, what appear to be Yardrat have appeared in the Southern Galaxy, and most recently, a gulf formed in time.Dragon Ball Online Promotional Video The conflict in the story behind Dragon Ball Online is fueled by a villain name Miira, who has also enlisted remnants of Frieza's World Trade Organization and a human faction known as the Red Pants Army. The motives of Miira involve obtaining the DNA of Goku, and achieves his greatest goals through time travel and mind control. Mind controlled victims of Miira are characterized by a green gem placed on their forehead, and his minions range anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled Great Apes. When Dende learns of this threat, he enlists Time Patrol Trunks to stop him. *''Dragon Ball Online'' seems to ignore the events of Dragon Ball GT (i.e., Gohan writing Ground Breaking Science and the Z Fighters re-establishing/creating their respective schools) and even appears to contradict some aspects of the Dragon Ball Z anime. One example being the Yardrat race, who did not appear in the manga, but look completely different in Dragon Ball Online than they did in their brief anime appearance. This may be explained by redesign, or their lack of appearance in the manga, as the game seems to depict characters as they originally were; (i.e. Trunks' purple hair, Korin's blue fur, Nameks having four fingers instead of five). Considering Akira Toriyama's participation in this project, it is possible that Dragon Ball Online will give a more canon conclusion to the events of the manga than Dragon Ball GT did. Gameplay As with other MMORPGs, players control a character avatar within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscape, search for the Dragon Balls, train to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, aspire to become like the warriors of legend, as well as interacting with NPCs and other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Players will also be able to participate in "Timemachine Quests", in which they will receive guidance from , in order to travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history.Press Conferance 2008 gameplay demonstration To date, three playable races have been announced: Humans, Namekians, and the new Majin race. There are currently two core classes, one pertaining to physical damage while the other either to spiritual damage or a supportive caste, for each race. And for each core class, there are two optional master classes that give players access to stronger skills and weapons; making a total of 6 core classes and 12 master classes. Like in the manga, these races are capable of obtaining and undergoing transformations that grant them drastic increases in power; however, these transformations are obtainable only through reaching the required level of skill and wishing for them after acquiring the Dragonballs. Players will be able to revisit detailed models of locations from the original Dragonball manga, including Korin Tower, Kame House, Fire Mountain, and West City. As in other MMORPGs, players will be able to interact with other NPCs; some characters being new and exclusive to the game, and others from the manga itself. Players will also have access to a range of weapons and items, some of which are exclusive to Dragon Ball Online. Scouters are a very common combat-related tool, which like in the Dragon Ball franchise, allows the user to read the power level of enemies. Furthermore, players can examine the power levels of other players and non-combatant NPCs. All Classes skills Although most skills in Dragon Ball Online are exclusive to class, among the skills that players can learn, there are few that can be acquired by all races and classes: '''Dash: A short-ranged, but fast "boost" that can project players into any accessible direction. This skill allows players to explore and travel the landscape faster, and in combat, can be used to gain ground or avoid close-ranged enemies. Dash costs 50 EP and has the short cooldown period of four seconds, but this period can be shortened with class-exclusive buffs that lessen cooldown periods. This skill cannot have skill points added to it. Guard: This skill puts the player in a guarding position, allowing it to block incoming attacks. The guard can only be broken with a powerful enough attacks or if the skill duration ends, which varies depending on the number of skill points added to Guard. This skill can have up to three skillpoints added to it, which lessens the cooldown period and makes its duration last longer. Counter Attack: Once guarding an attack, a player can choose to counter and deflect the attack. This skill cannot have skill points added to it. Power Up: This allows players to accumulate RP while casting their skills, thus allowing them to use HTB skills more often. This skill cannot have skill points added to it. Dragon King's skills: Once a player acquires the Dragonballs and summons Shenron (note: Dragon King), it can wish for one of six self buffs that will give a 25% increase to any of the following: Constitution, Dexterity, Soul, Energy, Strength, or Focus. These self buffs last for a total of 30 minutes and have a drastic cooldown period of two hours. These skills cannot have skill points added to them. Kaio-ken: A power up originally created by King Kai, though used solely by Goku throughout the original series. In Dragon Ball Online, Kaio-ken is similar to how it was portrayed during Goku's use; a distinctive red, flaring aura surrounds the player; decrease in both health and energy; and be multiplied (ex: Kaioken x2, x5, x10) as high as the players choose, so long as they have the LP and EP to do so. However, there are noticeable differences in the skill than how it was depicted in the series: the increase after its first multiplication is only given to player's chance of landing critical strikes, and heightens with each time the Kaio-ken technique is multiplied; no other stats after the first multiplication are heightened. Also, Kaio-ken can only be deactivated once LP is low (although it drains both LP and EP), and has a six minute cooldown period. Three skill points can be added to this skill. Playable races and classes In'' Dragon Ball Online'', there are various races existing in Dragon World, throughout the galaxy, and time and space. However, currently there are only three playable races: Humans, Namekians, and Majin. The class system gives two central, starting classes for each of the three races (although Humans are scheduled to receive a third class: Engineer); one that pertains to physical damage, and the other to spiritual damage or a supportive caste. Additionally, per each class, there are two optional sub-careers (or "master classes"), which grant players a weapon, greater self buffs and skills. Humans – The original inhabitants of Earth. Prior to Dragonball Z's end, few humans had control over ki and were utterly defenseless against the many threats their planet had faced in the past. This changed after Groundbreaking Science was published, which introduced the world to the study of ki manipulation and fighting. Also, with the publishing of Groundbreaking Science came not only the revival of Master Roshi's Turtle School and Master Shen's Crane School, but the new Kikoukenjutsu Sword School as well. Earthlings are currently divided among three mainstream careers: martial artists, spiritualists, and engineers; and live in areas that pertain to their jobs. When reaching the required level of skill, Humans may undergo the Super Saiyan transformation. Unlike the other race-only transformations, Super Saiyans do not obtain Transformation-only '' techniques, however the skills that they have learned in base form are still accessible. * – Warriors that specialize primarily in martial arts rather than utilizing their ki. Being a primarily melee class, Martial Artists generally focus on delivering damage within short range of their opponents. Wolf Fang Fist, Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, ''Concentrated Kamehameha, Energy Barrage are in the Martial Artist skill tree. Once reaching the required level, a Martial Artist may choose to take on one the succeeding master classes: Sword Master or Fighter. :*'Fighter' – The Fighter sub-class fights best at close range with use of a Rod weapon. Fighters may choose to learn powerful area-of-effect attacks (like Vegeta's Final Flash and Big Bang Attack) and the physical Storm Strike skill, and more supportive skills such as Instant Transmission and Solar Flare. However, their damage is sub-par to their master class counterpart, Sword Master. :*'Sword Master' – The Sword Master sub-class excels in delivering mass quantities of damage with powerful sword strikes, and could be thought of as less supportive sub-class when compared to Fighters. In addition to their A series of skills (Sword Slash, Multiple Sword Slashes, Flash Slash) in the Sword Master skill tree gain an additional 50% of the damage dealt when performed from behind an enemy. Sword Masters are also shown utilizing the Kikoukenjutsu principle of utilizing ki through swords (i.e., the Gravity Break & Focused Gravity Break skills), though it has not been officially stated if the Sword Master class represents the school. * – Mystics that specialize in spiritual, ki-based techniques and bleed damage. Their physical damage is sub-par to any melee class and rely more on their ki. But their advantage in battle is firstly their range, and secondly their effect-causing debuffs. Krillin's Destructo Disk, the Kamehameha, and Yamcha's Spirit Ball in the Spiritualist skill tree. Once reaching the required level, a Spiritualist may choose one of two master classes: Turtle Hermit or Crane Hermit. :*'Turtle Hermit' – The Turtle Hermit sub-class represents Krillin's re-established Turtle School. Warriors of this class are capable of delivering both physical and spiritual damage at both close and far distances with the use of a Rod weapon. Super Kamehameha, Krillin's Scattering Bullet, and an upgraded Consecutive Destructo Disk attack are parts of the Turtle Hermit skill tree. :*'Crane Hermit' – The Crane Hermit sub-class represents Tien's re-established Crane School. Warriors of this class deliver high, area-of-effect spiritual damage through sacrificing their own life points, rather than EP. Crane Hermits utilize Fan weapons (similar to the Bansho Fan) that can deliver both spiritual and physical damage at long distances. Techniques such as the Dodon Ray, Tri-Beam, and Dodon Barrage are parts of the Crane Hermit skill tree. * – Mechanics and inventors who build weapons and utilize technology. Although there has been word of the Engineer class prior to even the game's beta phase, it has yet to be released as a playable career. With its release, the Engineer class will be the third starting class available to Humans; making Humans the first of the three races to have more than two core classes. Also, since each of the races are already balanced with both a physical and a spiritual (Martial Artist and Spiritualist, in this case) starting class, it is unknown what type of damage Engineers will deal. Recent information reveals that the Engineer's master classes will be named Gun Maniac and Mech Maniac. Namekians – After their second home planet (New Namek) was destroyed by Miira sometime after the end of Dragonball Z, Namekians migrated to Earth. In Dragon Ball Online, Namekians are reported to live in deserted areas where they still live by their Namekian heritage; raising powerful warriors (Warrior, Dark Warrior, Shadow Knight), summoners (Poko Priest), and healers (Dende Priest). Once reaching the required level, Namekians may obtain and undergo the a transformation similar to the Giant Form; known as Great Namek in the game. During the Great Namek transformation, a Namekian will grow in size; this causes their speed to decrease drastically, but are reported to have high defense during this transformation. A majority of the skill tree becomes unusable during the duration of the transformation, however transformation-exclusive skills can be learned that deliver high "area-of-effect" damage. In Dragon Ball Online, the Namekian class is very defensive; Dragon Clan and its succeeding classes having a series of healing buffs and Warrior and its master class skill trees having defensive buffs. * – Members of the Namekian support caste which have abilities that pertain to magic, such as Kami. Dragon Clan is noted to be the only core class that requires the player to have a weapon (Staff) equipped. This is the core of a Namekian that will branch off to either the supportive Dende Healer or the offensive Poko Priest. King Piccolo's Antenna Beam, Energy Bullets, Super Energy Bullets, among various healing buffs are part of the Dragon Clan skill tree. :*'Dende Healer' – The Dende Healer sub-class is a succeeding supportive caste to the Dragon Clan core class with powerful healing abilities, similar to Dende himself, and wield Scrolls on their backs in unison with their Staves. :*'Poko Priest' – The Poko Priest sub-class is a combat-related class that summons monsters to do their bidding, much like King Piccolo. Certain spiritual Poko Priest skills require a Hearthstone to be equipped. Rather than buffs that heal, the Poko Priest skill tree provides numerous combat-related buffs that can be performed on not only their summons, but their party members as well. * – Members of the Namekian warrior caste, such as Piccolo. Warriors balance weak, long-raged spiritual attacks and average physical attacks, but in later levels (through acquring a master class), they may learn more powerful skills. The Warrior class and its master classes excel in high defense. Piccolo's Masenko, Charged Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Mystic Attack, Mouth Energy Wave are a part of the Warrior skill tree. Warriors are balanced with decent strength, stuns and long-range energy attacks. :*'Dark Warrior' – The Dark Warrior sub-class is comparable to Piccolo in the later arcs of Dragonball manga, and fight Claw weapons, which grant them access to stronger physical skills than the previous Warrior class. Dark Warriors can additionally learn Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, and Dragon's Punishment, which restores life points based on the percentage of damage dealt. :*'Shadow Knight' – The Shadow Knight sub-class utilizes Axe weapons and can deliver critical, long-ranged "area-of-effect" spiritual damage. Additionally, the Shadow Knight skill Steal Life can rob their enemies of their health and transmit it to them, and can acquire the critical Self Destruction Wave, that sacrifices LP for high spiritual damage, adds an additional 50% of the damage dealt when it hits the opponent from behind. Majins – A race created by Majin Buu, and ultimately the evil wizard Bibidi. The entire Majin race came from Majin Buu creating a female Majin sometime after Dragonball Z's end. In their Pure Majin transformation, they have access to the Planet Burst ''and ''Genocide Blast, two energy attacks with long range and short cooldown periods and the appearance of a Pure Majin is similar to those of Kid Buu. Contrary to early belief, the body type of a Majin is not determined by class, but rather by gender, with males having a large, fat body like Majin Buu and with females having a thin and more slender body like Kid Buu. * – Techniques used by Wonder Majins that are canon to the series are Kid Buu's Imitation Kamehameha and Vanishing Ball, along with the Super Vanishing Ball variation; Super Buu's Galactic Donut and Special Human Genocide Attack. These warriors are the core of Majin caste's spiritual class. Their master classes are Karma Majins and Plasma Majins. Another notable Wonder Majin skill is Serene Focus, a self buff which restores a sum of lifepoints every few seconds for a total of set duration (depending on the level), similar to the Buu's regeneration ability. Play Dead, as the title suggests, allows the Majin to play dead for a short period of time. * – These Majins have healing abilities that restore lifepoints and cure player effects like poison. Mighty Majins buffs pertain solely to defensive and have a balanced number of spiritual and physical attack, some with long range. Canon techniques are Candy Beam, Gotenks' Miracle Super Punch, and Majin Buu's arm-stretching Special Surprise Punch, and Provoke, a taunt deprived from Majin Buu. Some original physical damage-dealing Mighty Majins techniques are the Caramel Dropkick and Battering Armspin. When they reach the required level, they may obtain the Ultimate Majin or Grand Chef Majin master class. :*'Ultimate Majin' – These Majin entertainers wield musical instruments for sub-weapons and excel mainly in meter buffs that enhance the area's stats. In fact, even with the HTB skills included, Mighty Majins do not receieve many offensive attacks from this master class. However, Ultimate Majin stat buffs complements their core class' decent hand-to-hand combat. :*'Grand Chef Majin' – Majins with expert skill in culinary arts and wield maces as sub-weapons. Grand Chef Majins have buffs pertaining to spiritual damage, EP and its effectiveness and like the Ultimate Majins, their buffs can be casted throughout the player's areas and have less offensive attacks than Majins of the Wonder Majin ''caste. This master class is the only to obtain a form of Candy Beam; the ''Candy Beam Flash, which has the same immobilizing effects as the the regular version, but with armor-increasing stats. Characters New characters *Miira *Towa *Male Hero *Namekian Hero *Male Swordsman *Female Heroine *Majin Hero *Time Patrol Trunks *Android 19000 *Android 8000 *Booby *Baby Buu Returning villains and factions Many villains from the original series return in Dragon Ball Online, as listed below: *The Red Pants Army replaces the Red Ribbon Army (w/ Commander Red as Android 9). *A newly built Cyborg Tao. *Frieza's World Trade Organization. *Frieza and his Elite (Cui, Dodoria and Zarbon) *The Ginyu Force (w/ Recoome and Frog-Captain Ginyu) *Bardock as "Evil Bardock" (controlled by Miira). *Raditz *Vegeta and Nappa. Gallery References External links * [http://www.ntl-kk.com/dbo.html Official Japanese Dragon Ball Online Website] * News at ANN * 4games translated * Unofficial Dragon Ball Online Wiki Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games